Encounters
by Hank's Lady
Summary: Mulder has avoided meeting men for 8 months after his last hook-up was a disaster. He tries out a new club in the hopes of meeting someone and finds Krycek, also alone and convinced he will remain that way following the loss of his arm in an accident. He confides in Mulder and finds that the reaction isn't at all what he expected.
1. Chapter 1 - First Encounter

**A/N I had the idea for this new X Files story and realised it wasn't going to leave me alone until I wrote it down. It will only be a few chapters, maybe 3 or 4. Hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE - FIRST ENCOUNTER**

Fox Mulder pushed his chair back from the computer desk and got to his feet. He stretched and rolled his head to get the kinks out of his neck. He had finally finished writing the editorial for the science fiction magazine he worked for. It was nine o'clock and he had planned earlier in the day that he would go out that night. He still wanted to, but he hesitated before going to take a shower.

It had been a long time since he'd tried to meet someone. The last time, around eight months ago, had ended in disaster. He'd met a sexy blond man in a club and they had spent a great evening together. Afterward he discovered he had introduced himself to a Klingon - Marty had wanted way more than Mulder was prepared to give. He had begun calling daily, then twice daily. He discovered where Mulder lived and turned up on his doorstep bearing gifts. After a couple of weeks, Mulder had told him it wasn't going to be anything more than the hook-up it had started with. Marty quickly changed from adoring to vicious and spiteful and it had taken another month to shake him off.

"Ugh!" Mulder exclaimed as he stepped into the bathroom. He stripped off and got into the shower, closing his eyes as the hot water cascaded over him. They weren't all like Marty. It was time he made an effort to find someone to have some fun with.

An hour later, Mulder left his apartment and took a cab downtown. He avoided the club he had gone to previously and decided to try the new strip club instead. It had opened right after Christmas and appeared to be popular. At least if he didn't find anyone he liked the look of, there would be some eye-candy on the stage. He paid the cover charge and walked in, making his way to the bar. He looked around as he waited to be served, noting the tables close to the stage, some surrounded by groups of men, others empty. A few couples sat together or danced and here and there were solitary men, like Mulder, perhaps looking for a companion the same way he was.

Mulder ordered a beer and decided to sit at one of the empty tables for the time being. In his brief scan of the area, he hadn't seen anyone he immediately wanted to approach. He sat down facing the stage and sipped his beer. A cowboy was on the stage, dancing to a country tune. His outfit consisted of white fringed chaps, cowboy boots and a Stetson, accompanied by the tiniest jockstrap Mulder had ever seen. The cowboy's cock was hard, fighting to escape the tight confines of the jockstrap and Mulder's own cock twitched in his pants. At least he would get some enjoyment from watching, if nothing else.

Half an hour passed. Mulder finished his beer and considered going to the bar for another. He was half erect, which would be obvious when he stood up, in the loose-fitting blue jeans he wore. But he expected that half of the guys in the club were hard and no one was going to pay him much notice unless they especially liked the look of him. He got up and strode to the bar, making his way through a larger crowd and realising that the place had filled up considerably.

Mulder had to wait a few minutes for his drink. When he turned to go back to his table, he saw it was occupied by a couple and he stood at the edge of the dancefloor instead, watching the act on the stage. He glanced around a few times to look for somewhere else to sit and noticed a table at the far side of the area, close to the stage, which had only one occupant. He was fairly sure that table had been empty when he arrived. The man sitting there had short cropped dark hair and appeared to be wearing a leather jacket and black jeans. Other than that, Mulder couldn't make out any detail in the dim light and because of where he was standing. He made his way around the side of the dancefloor and sidled past a few people until he drew closer to that table. He watched the man sip from a bottle of beer - the same brand that Mulder was drinking. Mulder watched his throat bob as he swallowed. He lifted his eyes to the side of the man's face and noticed the slight upward tilt of the end of his nose; long, thick lashes; high cheekbones.

Mulder considered whether to make an approach. The man was undeniably hot. He had an attractive face and a build similar to Mulder's. He shifted in his seat as Mulder watched, bending one leg up and placing his foot on one of the other chairs. His dark jeans clung tightly to firm thighs. Mulder's mouth watered and he took another sip of beer. Then he walked the few short steps which took him to the table, positioning himself behind the empty chair which wasn't occupied by a foot.

"Hey - you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

The dark head turned and tilted back, eyes fixing on his face. He couldn't see their colour in the semi-darkness, but he would have estimated grey or maybe green.

"Sure, help yourself." A slight smile tugged at the corners of the guy's mouth and Mulder smiled back. He pulled out the chair and sat down, placing his beer on the table.

"Seems like a popular club," Mulder commented.

"Yeah. First time?"

"Yeah."

"Mine too." He lifted his beer, tipping it back to drain the last mouthful. When he lowered it again, he ran the tip of his tongue over his lips. Mulder's mouth went dry.

"Can I get you another?"

"You just came from the bar, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind..."

"I'll go." He rose quickly and strode away, leaving Mulder sitting alone at the table. He watched the next act on the stage until suddenly his new companion dropped back into the seat beside him. He was holding three bottles by the necks in his right hand. He placed two of these in front of himself and passed the third to Mulder.

"Hey, thanks." Mulder gave him another smile. "What's your name?"

"Alex. You?"

"Uh...Mulder." He always hesitated when introducing himself. He hated his given name and rarely used it. The reaction to it was always one of three things - disbelief, amusement, or from women - well, they seemed to think it was cute.

"Mulder?" Alex turned to stare at him, eyebrows raised. "Did your parents not like you or something?"

Mulder snorted. "Isn't that a line from 'Top Gun'?"

Alex looked nonplussed. Mulder supposed there had to be one or two people in the world who hadn't seen the blockbuster.

"Mulder is my last name," he said. "My parents named me Fox, so yes, I'm guessing they didn't like me that much."

"You don't like it?"

"Would you?"

"I don't know; it has - something."

"Well, everyone just calls me Mulder."

"Okay...Fox." Alex smirked and took another sip of his beer, eyes still holding Mulder's. Mulder scowled. The man was making fun of him. He knew he should have stuck with watching the dancers.

They sat in silence for a few minutes - long enough for Mulder to finish his beer and start on the one Alex had bought for him. His brief flare of annoyance had evaporated and once again he was aware of every little move Alex made. Mulder was sitting to the right of him and he noticed that Alex didn't move his left arm once. It lay across his lap, the leather-gloved hand resting on his right thigh. Mulder suppressed a grin as he imagined the intention was to hide the fact that he was aroused. Alex was sitting with his knees wide apart, the tight fabric of his jeans emphasising the firm muscles in his thighs. Mulder could imagine himself reaching out and letting his hand stroke and squeeze the thigh nearest to him, caressing until he heard a groan burst from Alex's kissable lips.

Mulder grimaced as his cock stiffened, pushing uncomfortably against his zipper. It had been too long - much too long since he had his hands on a guy - and he was longing to touch Alex. If only he could think of something to say to get more of a conversation going. If only he was better at chatting people up and flirting. He decided to ask some questions. If he made Alex talk about himself and showed an interest, at least he wouldn't have to talk about himself.

"What do you-?"

"Are you-?"

They both began at once and then stopped, each laughing awkwardly. Alex had apparently had the same idea.

"Sorry, you go first," Mulder said.

Alex shook his head. "You go. I'm not much good at this."

"That makes two of us." Mulder grinned and turned a little more toward Alex. "I was just going to ask what you do for a living...what you like doing...stuff like that."

"I'm a computer analyst," Alex said. "Not particularly exciting, but it pays well. What do I like doing? I run and cycle, sometimes use the gym. I like music."

"Me too," agreed Mulder. "I run most days and I like swimming. What do you listen to?"

"Anything, really. This kind of stuff..." Alex lifted his hand to indicate the club music, which at that moment was a fast dance track. "Some older stuff. Classical."

"I grew up with classical music," Mulder said. "I especially like Bach." Mulder elaborated on one or two of his favourite pieces, which Alex agreed he liked too. Then, concerned that he might sound somewhat sedate and boring, he revealed his love of cars and drag racing. Alex's eyes narrowed slightly and he looked away. "Cars not your thing?" Mulder queried.

"Um...I used to...uh...drag race."

"Really?" Mulder asked eagerly. "My dad used to take me to watch the dragsters when I was a kid. Exciting stuff, huh? Must be awesome actually being the driver."

"Uh...yeah, it was...right up until I crashed. I haven't done it in a while." Alex's face closed off and he drew back, snatching up his untouched beer. He gulped half of it and then placed it back on the table.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know."

"It was two years ago. You didn't read about it? I was on the news," Alex said bitterly.

"No, I...uh...I guess I missed that." Mulder sensed he had missed something terrible and from the way Alex looked right now, it made him wonder if someone had died or if Alex himself had suffered some awful injury that had taken a long time to recover from. Perhaps he'd just lost his nerve. Mulder didn't know whether to ask or to change the subject.

"Okay...well, I guess you don't know anything about me then." Surprisingly, Alex relaxed. "So, what about you?"

"I'm a magazine editor. Nothing big. Just a-"

"You're M F Luder!" Alex interrupted with a sudden grin.

"How did you know that?"

"Unimaginative anagram of F Mulder. You write about little green men." Alex chuckled and his eyes sparkled.

"You don't believe in the possibility of life on other planets?"

"Believe me, I'd like to. It seems wrong that this one tiny world among millions of them, has the only intelligent life form on it. If you can call human beings in any way intelligent. I've met a fair few apes." He grinned again. "I'm not making fun of you, Fox. I buy the magazine, it's pretty interesting."

"Well, thanks. But can you just...call me Mulder?"

Alex's grin widened. "Does that mean you have to call me by my last name as well?"

"What is it?"

"Krycek."

"I prefer Alex."

"Well, I prefer Fox."

Mulder sighed. "Whatever. Do you always get what you want?"

"Not often." His smile slipped a little. "So, what are you doing in here, Fox? Did you just come in to watch the dancers or are you...uh...?" He leaned closer and ran his tongue along his lower lip teasingly. "...looking for a bit of fun?"

"Is that what you're looking for?" Mulder licked his own lips, to moisten them rather than in an effort to be sexy.

"I don't know. It's been so long I barely remember what to do."

"How about this...?" Mulder, slightly afraid that he was being too forward and certainly too hasty, leaned in until his lips hovered a couple of inches from Alex's. He paused for a second to see if Alex would pull back and when he didn't, Mulder closed the gap, angling his head slightly. His lips fitted together with Alex's perfectly and clung there. Alex responded and his lips parted further, caressing Mulder's, inviting him to slip his tongue into the moist heat of his mouth. Mulder lifted his hand to Alex's neck, slid his fingers to the nape and held him there. His tongue stroked Alex's and then thrust more urgently into his mouth, causing their teeth to bump, lips crushed together. Alex groaned and his gloved right hand clutched at the front of Mulder's shirt.

Mulder's cock throbbed and he let out a moan too. He felt it rumble up from his chest until the sound became muffled in Alex's mouth. In his head, things raced forward as he pictured them leaving the club and going to Mulder's apartment. The door would slam closed behind them and then he would have his hands on Alex's sexy body. Items of clothing would litter the hallway as they staggered to the bedroom, lips still clinging, hands exploring, cocks pushing together eagerly. He imagined himself reaching for lube and a condom, pressing Alex onto the bed beneath him, fucking him. It had been way too long.

His slid his free arm around Alex, holding him tight as their kiss continued. He removed his other hand from Alex's neck and ran it down over his chest. He felt hard muscle and the erratic thump of Alex's heart. His fingers brushed over abs and reached the bottom of Alex's T-shirt, then slipped underneath to touch warm skin. Alex groaned again and finally broke the kiss. He was panting, eyes hooded as Mulder looked at him. He continued stroking Alex's stomach and cautiously lowered his hand toward the hard bulge he knew he was going to find in the man's jeans.

"Don't!" Alex jerked back and dislodged Mulder's arm from around him.

Mulder took a brief moment to control his desperation to grab Alex again and instead, took a deep breath. "Too fast?" he queried. "I'm sorry."

"It's not that. I...uh...sorry...I..." Alex avoided his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I just...I...I need to get out of here." Suddenly Alex was on his feet and Mulder watched in dismay as he took a step backward and then another. He rose quickly, wondering how to stop Alex without seeming desperate.

"Don't go, please."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have...uh...started this." He turned away and began to walk quickly toward the exit. Mulder felt irritated and frustrated. At the same time, he realised Alex was suffering some kind of turmoil. Despite having spent such a short time with him, he wanted to help. He strode after him and grabbed Alex's left arm before he could get too far away. Alex halted immediately and looked at him in shock. Mulder looked down at his own hand, gripping what felt strangely unlike an arm beneath the leather sleeve.

"What the hell? Are you wearing a cast?"

"No!" Alex pushed Mulder away with his other hand and Mulder noticed that his left arm barely moved on its own. His mind worked.

"It's a prosthetic?"

"Fuck. Just leave me alone," Alex growled. He backed away and then turned, almost running out of the door and into the street. Mulder followed, cursing, and quickly caught up before Alex reached the line of cabs waiting for clubgoers wanting to get home.

"Alex, wait. Please."

"What do you want from me?"

"I just want you to talk to me." Mulder reached out to him again and then stopped himself and shoved his hands into his pockets instead.

"About what? This?" He indicated his left arm. "So you can write about the freak you met in your mag? Leave me alone!"

"Alex...look...I came over to your table in there because I thought you were attractive and I hoped we might...get to know each other...have some fun...whatever. Nothing has changed."

Alex looked at him sceptically. "Why would you want me like this?"

"You're still you. What did you expect to get out of this anyway? You could have told me you didn't want company. Are you just a cocktease?"

"No! I told you it's been a long time. I guess I just...I wanted company, but I didn't really think any further than that. When you kissed me, I responded because it was what I wanted, but then I realised...it's not going to be any more than that."

Mulder glanced around and noticed two or three people were watching them. He stepped closer to Alex and touched his right arm, giving the bicep a squeeze. "Let's not do this in the street. Either come back in the club with me or we can go for coffee, or...whatever you want. Just don't run away, please."

Alex sighed heavily. "The club. At least with the noise in there, no one will overhear."

"Okay. Good." Mulder let go of Alex's arm and returned to the door. He showed the doorman the stamp on his hand which would let him back in without paying again. He checked once to make sure Alex was following him and then continued inside.

Surprisingly, their table was still empty, the beer bottles sitting where they had left them. Mulder sat down in the chair he had previously occupied and after a moment, Alex joined him.

"So...you lost your arm?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah." Alex visibly shuddered.

"In the accident you mentioned?"

"Yeah."

"Is this the first time you tried to hook-up with someone in two years?"

"I wasn't trying to hook-up!" snapped Alex. Then he sighed and closed his eyes briefly. He opened them again and met Mulder's. "Maybe I was. I don't know anymore. I liked the way you looked at me."

"I meant it when I said this..." Mulder gestured to his left arm. "...didn't change anything. Look, about eight months ago, I hooked up with someone in a club. It was supposed to be a bit of fun, and afterward I thought I might like to get to know him, but he was nuts. Wouldn't leave me alone, called me day and night, found out where I lived and kept turning up on my doorstep. He wanted a lot more out of it than I did, but even if I'd been into it, the clingy thing freaked me out. He turned into a real spiteful bastard when he got the message and it put me off doing this. Tonight was the first time since then that I actually tried to meet someone. When I saw you, I thought..." Mulder flushed as he considered telling Alex exactly what he thought. "...that you were good looking and hot and...just what I was looking for. I still think that. I don't have a problem with you having an artificial arm. You're not the only one. Plenty of people have things going on which might make things...difficult for them, but they still have husbands, wives, lovers, whatever. Why do you think you're any different?"

"Hell, Fox, I really didn't want to talk about this," Alex groaned. "But here goes. I was in a relationship with a guy when I had the accident. We'd been together since college. I don't fuck around - I mean, I didn't before..." He stopped and cleared his throat.

"How old are you, Alex?" Mulder put in.

"Twenty-five. You?"

"Thirty-four."

"And still hooking up in clubs?" Alex smiled slightly.

"I never met anyone I really wanted to be with."

"You never had a relationship?"

"One, when I was a kid. He decided he preferred girls."

"Clearly something wrong with him." Alex took a deep breath. "So...um...my arm was partly severed in the accident. They could have sewn it back on, but it was also crushed between wrist and elbow and they couldn't save it. Looked like fucking roadkill."

Mulder grimaced at the vivid description and then forced his features back into a sympathetic look. Pulling a face wasn't going to help Alex feel better. Already Mulder's heart had gone out to the younger man and he knew what the rest of the story would be, before he heard it. Alex's lover had walked away from him.

"Chris couldn't handle it. He stuck it out for a few months after I got out of the hospital. I got this..." He indicated his left arm. "...and I guess he couldn't deal with it. Either my stump or the plastic. He tried to fuck me one time and it didn't happen. He made up some excuse about being tired, but I knew the real reason was that I didn't turn him on like this. He could barely bring himself to look at me. I didn't wait for him to tell me it was over. I kicked him out a week later. I could see the relief on his face, because he hadn't had to do it himself."

"Fuck, Alex, I'm sorry," Mulder groaned. "What a bastard!"

"Yeah, well, it didn't do much for my self-esteem."

"I'm sorry," Mulder said again.

"So what now? You can leave if you want," Alex offered.

"I don't want to leave."

"Don't stay out of pity."

Mulder cursed quietly. "I don't pity you, Alex. I feel sorry that you were with a shithead who did that to you. I'm not him. You're a sexy guy and I want the same thing I wanted when I walked over to your table an hour ago, or however long it was. It seems longer."

"Yeah, it does. Do you want another beer?"

"I'll get them." Mulder rose from his seat, then paused, bent down and brushed his lips along Alex's cheekbone before he turned and walked to the bar.


	2. Chapter 2 - Close Encounter

**CHAPTER TWO - CLOSE ENCOUNTER**

Alex watched as Mulder walked to the bar. He considered leaving the club before he returned. He wanted to believe what Mulder had said to him, but he couldn't shake off the feeling Chris had given him so long ago - that he was unwanted; that his missing limb was a turn-off. Alex pushed his chair back and rose to his feet. It wasn't worth it. It was easier just to be alone. He made his way around the edge of the dancefloor, head down, hoping he wouldn't be noticed.

"Running out on me again?"

Alex halted and jerked his head up, meeting Mulder's eyes. Mulder's brows were drawn together in a slight frown.

"Uh...no...I was just...um...going to the restrooms."

"They're over there." Mulder pointed behind Alex. "Look, if you really don't want to hang out with me, it's fine. But if you're going because you think I'll turn out like Chris, stay. At least give it a chance."

Alex sighed and hesitated. Mulder seemed genuine. He smiled then and held out one of the beers in his hands toward Alex. Alex took it.

"Sorry. Maybe we should start from the beginning."

"Sounds like a good idea." Mulder grinned. "So...what's you name?"

Alex laughed, surprising himself. "It's Alex. You?"

"Fox."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like that name."

"Well, you seem to like it." Mulder raised his own bottle of beer to his lips and took a sip, then lowered it. "I think someone just stole our table. Let's stand over there." He indicated a spot by the wall, away from the bar and the dancefloor. Alex followed when he began to walk in that direction and leaned against the wall when they reached the small vacant space.

For a few minutes, Alex couldn't think of anything else to say and it seemed that Fox was equally tongue-tied. The pair stood in silence, shuffled their feet and sipped their drinks. Occasionally their eyes met and they smiled awkwardly. Alex wasn't too good at communication and he felt embarrassed that he'd already told Fox so much about himself. He gulped the rest of his beer and put the bottle down on a nearby ledge. He tried to remember what they had been talking about before he had freaked out. Music, sport, drag racing... He grimaced and sighed. _Come on, Alex, say something._

"Do you dance?"

Alex's eyes flew to Fox's face, surprised. "Huh?" he said eloquently.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

"Um..."

Fox laughed uncomfortably. "It's okay, forget it. Stupid idea."

"I'm sorry." Alex pushed himself away from the wall. "I'm not really...I guess I'm not really sure how to behave."

"Just be yourself."

"Okay. Let's dance. I'll show you my moves." Alex grinned and forced away his discomfort. Fox was a nice guy and if Alex fucked things up, he knew he would kick himself.

"Moves?" Fox queried warily. "You're not going to go all _Saturday Night Fever_ on me, are you?"

"I'll try not to." Alex led the way through the crowds of people surrounding the dancefloor and into the centre of the pack of writhing bodies. There wasn't a great deal of room, but enough for them to shuffle around together if they stayed close. Fox joined him and the pair began to move awkwardly, trying to find a rhythm. The club track was fast and hard, and other couples were grinding against each other around them.

Alex had always liked dancing. He had gone clubbing with Chris regularly, but it seemed like a long time ago and he felt a little disconnected. He edged closer to Fox until their bodies bumped lightly as they moved. Fox grinned and responded by closing the small gap remaining between them. He slid his arm around Alex's waist and held him there. Alex half-closed his eyes, determined to enjoy the moment and stop worrying so much. He had to keep reminding himself that Fox wasn't concerned about his arm, and he pushed it to the furthest corner of his mind. His body began to move in time to the fast beat, rolling and swaying. He felt the heat of Fox's thighs against his own through two pairs of jeans and he pressed closer. His cock swelled and pushed against his zipper and he could feel that Fox was hard too. He raised his hand to Fox's shoulder and held on. Fox stroked his hands up and down Alex's back beneath his jacket, then lowered one to his ass, and squeezed the firm flesh through his jeans.

Alex groaned and squirmed. His cock leaked into his underwear, painfully hard as it rubbed against the hard bulge in Fox's pants. Alex hadn't been touched in two years, except by his own hand and he longed for Fox to touch him. He turned his head and pressed his lips to Fox's ear, then bit gently. His fears still lingered, but he intended to make the most of it. Fox raised one hand to Alex's face, cupped his chin and turned his head to bring their lips together. Fox thrust his tongue into Alex's mouth without hesitation. Their lips became crushed against their teeth as they fought to deepen the kiss. Alex stroked Fox's tongue with his own, and they continued to make a clumsy effort at dancing. Alex moaned, the sound muffled by Fox's mouth and drowned out by the music. His heart raced and his body flushed with heat. He longed to get rid of his jacket...and his shirt...and feel Fox's hands on his body and for the first time he completely forgot about the source of his lack of confidence.

Fox broke the kiss, panting, and let go of Alex, then grasped his hand and tugged him off the dancefloor. Alex grimaced as he walked, his cock painfully hard and aching for release. They returned to the dimly lit side of the club where they had stood previously and Fox pushed Alex against the wall. He pinned Alex there with his own body as he began to kiss him again. Both men were breathless and Fox broke away after a few seconds, lowered his head and pressed heated kisses against Alex's neck instead. Alex tipped his head back to give Fox access to his throat, and cursed quietly as Fox's teeth scraped his tender flesh. Fox slid his hand down Alex's body, paused when he reached the top of Alex's jeans, then continued and cupped his erection through the fabric.

"Fuck!" Alex hissed. He pushed himself against Fox's hand, desperate for more. Fox fumbled with the button and zipper on Alex's jeans and eventually got them undone. He reached into Alex's underwear, drew his cock out and curled his long, slim fingers around it. Alex cursed again and moaned loud enough for Fox to hear him above the music. Fox raised his head and brushed his lips over Alex's, while he began to stroke Alex's heated shaft. He rubbed his thumb over the tip, collected the oozing precum and spread it down Alex's length.

Alex forced his eyes open. He needed to see this gorgeous man, who had managed, in just a few minutes, to make him feel alive again. Fox stared at him, and Alex met his eyes. Alex could hear his own groans and pants growing louder. He was unable to suppress the sound as Fox increased the pace of his hand, and jerked Alex off rapidly. Fox tightened his grip and continued to watch Alex's face as his orgasm approached.

"Fuck," Alex gasped. "Fuck!" He lost control and his cock pulsed repeatedly in Fox's hand. He glanced down and watched as he spilled over Fox's fingers and onto the floor in the small gap between them. A little of the mess landed on the bottom of his own shirt and he tucked the garment back into his pants as soon as Fox released him. Fox wiped his hand on a tissue he brought out of his pocket and Alex fastened his jeans with a shaking hand. Fox leaned closer and touched his lips to Alex's warm, damp cheek.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Fox asked.

"Yeah...um...let's find someplace where I can return the favour," Alex answered breathlessly.

Fox grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." He rested his arm around Alex's shoulders as they made their way to the door.

"Leaving already?" one of the doormen commented with a grin as they walked past. They ignored him and walked for a few minutes until they had left the busy street behind and turned into a quieter area. Alex looked about him and spotted an alley leading away from the street. He halted and pointed to it.

"That'll do."

Fox grinned. "Yeah, I don't really want to walk much further like this."

"Painful, is it?" Alex chuckled and lowered his eyes. Fox had his free hand tucked into the pocket of his jeans, but it was unable to disguise his obvious erection. Fox pulled his hand free of his pocket and tugged Alex into the alley. It was dark and deserted and they halted a few yards in. Fox leaned against the wall and unfastened his jeans, not waiting for Alex to do it. Alex moved to stand in front of him and took the glove off his right hand. He put it into his jacket pocket and then lowered his hand again, and reached out to touch Fox. He stroked one finger up the length of Fox's cock and then circled the tip, and captured a bead of precum as it oozed from his slit. Fox groaned and shuddered.

Again Alex was reminded of the man he used to be before the accident. He had been confident and sexy and he felt like that now. He lifted his hand and slid his tongue out to lick Fox's precum from his finger, then drew the finger into his mouth and sucked on it. Fox's eyes widened as he watched.

"Oh, fuck," he breathed. "Alex..."

Alex didn't answer. He dropped swiftly into a crouch, grasped Fox's erection in his hand and guided it into his mouth. He sucked on the tip, then dropped his head forward and took in the rest of Fox's length until the tip pushed against the back of his throat.

"Holy shit! Fuck!" Fox gasped.

Alex laughed and his mouth vibrated around Fox's cock. He began to work it with his hand and mouth. His hand stroked firmly and his lips and tongue followed the movement. Fox tasted musky and sweet and sour all at the same time and Alex closed his eyes again, savouring the taste and the feel of the man's dick in his mouth. He could feel that Fox was close and he increased the intensity of his stroking and sucking.

"Christ! Alex, fuck!" Fox panted. He slid his hands into Alex's hair, scratched his nails over his scalp and bucked his hips in an effort to fuck Alex's mouth. Alex relaxed his throat and removed his hand from Fox's erection. He rested his hand on Fox's hip instead and slowly lifted the other arm, then placed his artificial hand on the other hip. It was the first time he had touched anybody with that hand, even with a glove on. Fox groaned and writhed, thrusting his cock harder into Alex's throat. Alex swallowed around him, and flicked his tongue against Fox's throbbing shaft. Fox came hard. He spurted into Alex's throat, and Alex pulled back. He kept just the tip of Fox's erection in his mouth, and sucked the last of the fluid from him.

"Holy fucking hell." Fox removed his hands from Alex's head and leaned more heavily on the wall. Alex let Fox's softening cock slip from between his lips and then rose to his feet. Fox tucked himself back into his clothes and then grasped both of Alex's forearms and tugged him closer. Alex flinched as Fox gripped his artificial arm, but he didn't pull away. Again, he told himself that it didn't bother Fox.

Fox placed a brief kiss on Alex's lips. Alex waited for him to say something. He was unsure what to do. He wanted more, but perhaps it was too much to hope for. Fox probably did that kind of thing all the time - picked up a guy to get it on with and then went home alone. Alex pushed the thought side almost at once. Fox had told him it had been months. He didn't make a habit of it any more than Alex did.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Fox asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Okay. How far is it?"

"A few minutes in a cab." Fox let go of Alex's arms and stepped away from the wall, then brushed himself off and headed out of the alley. Alex followed, his heart racing. He was still aroused and he wondered what would happen at Fox's place. Would he want to fuck? Alex considered whether he could get away with keeping his shirt on.

Fox waved down a cab and gave the driver an address. Alex sat in silence beside Fox in the backseat as they travelled the short distance to a block of apartments. Neither of them spoke on the way into the building or on the ride in the elevator up to the tenth floor. Fox unlocked a door, flicked a light switch and led the way into his home. Alex looked around, noting a small kitchen, a bathroom, a closed door which was probably a bedroom and then finally, the living room. He hovered until Fox invited him to sit down and offered him a drink.

Alex gazed at the living room walls while he waited for the coffee he requested. There were framed photographs clustered together on one wall, most depicting flying saucers, that Alex would have sworn were fakes. Another wall held a large poster of an alien, and a cluster of UFO models stood on a shelf. Alex grinned as he looked at them. Having learned that Fox was M F Luder, he wasn't surprised by the decorations.

"Here you go." Fox passed him a coffee mug and sat down next to him. Fox had removed his jacket and shoes and now relaxed easily against the couch cushions. "Take your jacket off if you want," he suggested.

"Uh...yeah." Alex put the mug down on the table in front of him and shrugged out of his jacket. He left the glove on his artificial hand and tucked it out of sight between his knees. His brief confidence boost began to slip away and he worried that as soon as his glove, and probably his shirt, came off, it would kill anything that might have started between them. He shuddered and picked up the mug again. He gulped some of the coffee, scalded his mouth and cursed.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Fox asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, there is. Did you change your mind about this?"

"No." Alex glanced at him and sighed.

"You're still concerned about what I might think of your arm," Fox said perceptively.

"Mmm."

"Why don't you just show it to me? If we start fooling around first, you'll worry about what happens when I take your shirt off."

"You a mind-reader?" Alex grunted.

"I wish I was." Fox smiled. He reached out and grasped Alex's left arm, tugging the hand from between his knees. "Can you move it at all? I noticed you keep it still mostly."

"Yeah, I can move it. My stump took a few months to heal before I got the arm and I suppose I just got used to managing without it. I learned to use it, but I don't make the effort as much as I should."

Fox turned the hand over so that it rested palm up on his thigh, then removed the leather glove and placed it on the coffee table. He peered at the hand in apparent fascination, then unfastened the cuff of Alex's shirt and pushed it up his arm. Alex stared at the floor and held his breath. He could remember the look on Chris's face when he'd first seen the prosthetic. He hadn't been able to hide the fact that he thought it was weird and he hadn't wanted to touch it. In the time they'd continued living together, he'd made all efforts to avoid coming into contact with it. Alex stiffened and the metal and plastic hand in Fox's lap curled into a fist. Fox said nothing. He reached out and stroked his hand over Alex's chest, then began to unfasten his shirt buttons. Alex didn't move as Fox tugged the shirt out of his jeans and pushed the garment off his shoulders, removing it completely. Alex's heart hammered and he felt beads of sweat on his forehead and the back of his neck. He trembled when Fox touched his shoulder and he glanced sideways and watched Fox's other hand cover his clenched fist and stroke along the forearm of the prosthetic. It really didn't appear to bother Fox at all. He still seemed fascinated as he cupped the elbow and then worked his way up the well-shaped bicep to the point where the plastic disappeared into the cuff around the stump of flesh.

"It's amazing what they can do these days," Fox said. Alex raised his head and met the man's eyes. Fox smiled and Alex's doubts faded away. It was Alex who leaned in for a kiss, and deepened it immediately when Fox responded. Fox slid both arms around Alex and drew him closer so that they were half-lying on the couch. Alex kicked his shoes off and pulled his legs up and Fox turned onto his side. Alex rolled into the gap between Fox's body and the back of the couch and they continued kissing. Alex was already hard again and he could feel that Fox was becoming just as aroused. Alex pressed his body against Fox, no longer hampered by insecurities. Fox broke the kiss and drew back a couple of inches. Alex met his eyes, noticing for the first time that they were hazel in colour.

"I want to fuck you," Fox whispered. "Do you want that?"

"God...yes," Alex groaned.

Fox stroked one hand down Alex's body, caressed his ass and then continued down over his thigh. Alex pulled his leg up and draped it over Fox's hip. He arched his back and pushed his restrained cock against Fox's groin. He wished they weren't still wearing so many clothes and he began to fumble with Fox's shirt buttons, while their mouths met again and they continued to rub themselves against each other. Again, Fox pulled back, his shirt half open.

"Let's go to my room," he said breathlessly. He moved away and got to his feet, then paused and adjusted his jeans. He grimaced in discomfort and then quickly unzipped. Alex watched as Fox removed jeans, underwear and socks. His cock jutted out at right angles to his body, and the bottom of his shirt brushed against his pale shaft. Alex's mouth watered and his own erection throbbed desperately. He got to his feet and copied Fox's actions, stripping himself naked. Fox dropped his shirt on the floor and took Alex's hand in his. Alex followed him out of the room, to the closed door he had assumed would lead to a bedroom. Fox opened it, let go of Alex and moved to the bed. He didn't bother to switch the light on and Alex was grateful. He felt better about his arm than he had in two years and it was clear that it wasn't going to spoil what happened between them, but he would rather keep the thing in the shadows if he could.

Fox opened a drawer and took out condoms and lube, then stretched out on the bed. "Come here," he said. Alex went to him and lay down on his back. His cock twitched against his belly and he groaned as Fox reached out and palmed it slowly.

"You're so fucking sexy, Alex Krycek," Fox murmured. He removed his hand and Alex moaned in protest. Fox grinned and brushed his lips over Alex's jaw. "Don't be so impatient. I want you to come with my dick in your ass."

Alex whimpered and cursed himself for the ridiculous sound. It had been too long. He was aching to be touched; to be fucked; to be loved. He wasn't under any illusion he would get the last of the three things, but he meant to make the most of the other two.

Fox reached for the lube and coated his fingers in preparation. Alex parted his legs and pulled his knees up, trembling slightly as he waited for the first invasion. He had fucked himself with his fingers from time to time, but it wasn't something he did often. It was impossible for him to jerk off and fuck himself at the same time. He breathed out and tried to relax and Fox stroke a finger over his hole and then circled, coating the sensitive flesh in lube. Fox pushed the tip of the finger against Alex's hole and then continued into him, making him gasp, even though he knew what it would feel like.

"Christ...so tight," Fox whispered.

"It's been a long time," Alex said shakily.

"I know." Fox pressed a brief kiss onto his lips. "I won't rush it."

Alex slid his right hand down his body and grasped his own cock. He needed something to distract himself from the burn inside as Fox's finger worked deeper into him. It was going to hurt when Fox fucked him, but it would be a pleasurable pain. Alex stroked himself firmly, aware that Fox's eyes were fixed on his erection.

"I'd love to watch you make yourself come," Fox said with a grin. "Some other time."

"What makes you think there'll be another time?" Alex asked, hoping he didn't sound as full of longing as he felt.

"Well, it depends on you...but I like you and I don't want this to be just a one-night-stand." Fox kissed Alex again, deepening it this time. His tongue thrust into Alex's mouth and at the same time, he pushed a second finger into Alex's tight heat alongside the first. Alex's groan was muffled by the kiss. His hand stilled on his cock as he breathed through his nose, struggling to stay relaxed as Fox stretched him. Gradually the discomfort faded and Alex didn't need to distract himself by jerking off. Fox's fingertips brushed Alex's prostate and he arched up off the bed, his body trembling.

"Fuck!" he panted. "Oh...fuck!"

Fox chuckled and massaged the small gland repeatedly, until Alex was a quivering mess, unable to form a coherent sentence. Alex forced his brain to piece a few words together as he felt his balls tighten and his shaft pulse in his hand.

"Fox...stop...gonna come. Shit!"

Fox withdrew his fingers a little way and cupped Alex's balls in his other hand, tugging on them firmly. "Breathe," he said.

"Unh..." Alex drew in a long, shaky breath and then blew it out slowly. He repeated it a couple more times and opened his eyes. "Sorry."

Fox grinned. "It wouldn't matter, but I want you to come when I'm inside you."

"You're not making it easy for me to wait." Alex released his cock and stretched both arms above his head. Fox bent and kissed the centre of his chest, then worked his way over to one nipple, bit gently and sucked the small nub into his mouth. Alex squirmed and moaned, and clenched his ass impatiently. "Fox...fuck me."

"Not yet. Two years without doing this, you may as well be a virgin. I don't want it to hurt you." Fox withdrew his fingers and applied more lube. When he pushed them back into Alex's body, he added a third. Alex moaned in discomfort, trying to relax enough to take the invasion. He reminded himself that when Fox fucked him, his cock would be bigger, and much longer than his fingers.

Fox continued his careful preparation for a few minutes until at last, Alex began to push onto his hand eagerly. It didn't hurt anymore and the occasional brushes against his prostate drove him crazy. His cock throbbed painfully on his belly and he knew he could come without it even being touched if Fox went on for much longer.

"I'm ready," Alex panted, opening his eyes. "Please."

Fox smiled and withdrew his fingers. His own cock stood rigid in front of his stomach, the tip wet and slick with precum. Alex watched as he reached for a condom and ripped open the small packet. He rolled the rubber onto himself and squeezed out more lube, then coated himself liberally. Alex spread his legs wider and pulled them up to his chest. He tucked his hands behind his knees to keep them that way and breathed slowly as Fox moved into position. Fox gripped his shaft and guided it, pushing the head of his cock against Alex's entrance. Alex let out a long breath and felt the head slip in easily. Fox pressed in about halfway and then halted when Alex stiffened and clenched his teeth.

"Fuck...you're big," Alex grunted.

"Flattery...will get you everywhere," Fox smirked in response. He pulled out a little, leaving only the head of his cock inside Alex. After a brief pause, he pushed back in. Alex found it easier this time. It burned, but he welcomed the feeling. Fox filled him slowly, stretching him open until his cock was fully seated in Alex's body. Alex could feel the throb of Fox's cock inside him and the soft weight of Fox's balls resting against him. His own cock had softened a little during the initial pain, but it began to grow again in response to the feel of Fox's cock in his ass and the sight of the heated expression on the face of the man above him. Fox looked blissful, but also desperate, as if he were considering whether he could move without losing control. He withdrew a tiny amount and pushed back in, and his balls bumped against Alex.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Alex panted. "Feels good. I'm okay. Fuck me."

Fox began to move slowly and rhythmically, thrusting smoothly into Alex. Alex let go of his legs and crossed them behind Fox's back, then braced his hands against the wall behind his head so that he could push back against Fox. The feel of the man's cock sliding in and out of him drove him rapidly toward orgasm and he was aware that it was going to be over much too quickly.

Fox changed his position a little, and rested one hand on the mattress to balance himself. He grasped Alex's cock in the other and pumped it in time to his thrusts into Alex's body. Alex's spine tingled and heat flooded through his groin. His balls pulled themselves up into his body and he gave up the fight, unable to hold back any longer. His ass tightened on Fox's cock as his own member jerked in Fox's hand and spilled onto his own chest. Alex let out a yell of pleasure that he barely recognised as his own voice, then forced his eyes open again to watch Fox's face. One more thrust and Fox filled the condom, his cock pulsing repeatedly. He held himself still, head thrown back and mouth open as he moaned and swore. Alex lowered his eyes to the point where they were still joined. He wished it wasn't over, and he sighed in disappointment when Fox gripped the condom and pulled out. He disposed of the rubber and lay down. Alex felt empty and already wanted more. Fox pulled a tissue form the box on the beside table and wiped the mess from Alex's chest. Alex began to push himself up, but Fox pressed him down again.

"Lie still. You're going to feel uncomfortable for a while." Fox slid his arms around Alex, curled around him and kissed his ear.

"Yeah, I guess. It's been a long time since...um...my first time." Alex relaxed and closed his eyes. It felt good just being held - something else he hadn't experienced since before the accident. He could barely believe his luck that he'd found someone who wanted to be with him like that. He tried to stay awake and enjoy the feeling of being cuddled. He even relished the soreness in his ass and the slight pain at the bottom of his spine. But it was impossible for him not to slip away. He fell asleep with Fox's arms around him and a smile on his face.


End file.
